On the Run- Sea of Death
by teenbookz
Summary: Percy and Marlene Jackson have inseparable since birth, even by twin standards. Tanned skin, long, jet black hair and startling sea blue-green eyes. But what will happen when their world gets turned upside down, and everything they know a lie? On the run, life can be pretty terrifying, even with guidance. Will they survive or be destroyed by the hoard of monsters always after them?
1. Chapter 1- Children of the Sea

Children of the Sea- Percy and Marlene Jackson

Sally P.O.V.- August 18th

Even though I was exhausted from the birth, none of that mattered now. All that mattered was the two little bundles of blankets, one pink and the other blue; one girl and one boy. They're actually mine. Poseidon would be so proud. I was so caught up in my little moment of pure bliss that I did not notice the nurse walking in. She was a pretty, with honey blond hair, and piercing-but surprisingly warm- gray eyes. She looked to be in her twenties, but her eyes told me otherwise. They looked to be full of knowledge and wisdom, and she looked familiar, but through the slight haze of the drugs, I couldn't put my finger on who she was. She radiated power, nobility and I couldn't help but feel as though she was the one was superior to me. _I should follow her and_- I snapped myself out of it, shaking my head ever so slightly. I instinctively clutched my two little angels closer to my chest. _Huh. These are some automatic motherly instincts kicking in. I guess this shows that I am ready to be a mother and raise these two, and when they are older, I will take them to Camp Half-Blood, where they can train to become the heroes that they have the potential to be. Even if it breaks my heart to do so, nothing is more important than keeping them alive. They must survive, no matter the cost. Even if it means the cost is my life. _Thunder rumbles loudly for a clear, starry night. _Whoops. I guess Poseidon doesn't like that id-_

"Miss?" the nurse asks me.

"Yes? What is it?" I ask in a surprised yet nice tone.

"I asked what would you like to name your children? That is if you have chosen names for them yet…"

"I know that for my…" I choke on the words, until I continue, saying "my son, I would like to name him Perseus, Percy for short. Yes, Percy Poseidon Jackson." _Hopefully, Percy will end up with just as happy as a fate as the original Perseus, son of Zeus. _

"Miss, what about for your daughter?"

_Hmmm… Aqua… No, Leila? No. Haz- I got it! Marlene. The perfect name for her, for my darling baby, my little Marlene Isabella. _" I would like to name my daughter Marlene. Marlene Isabella Jackson."

"Wonderful choices. I will tell you when it's officially in their birth certificates, but until then, take this- it will help you fall asleep. Have some nice dreams. I will wake you up in the morning, and in about two days time, you may leave the hospital." She gives a look, which makes me think that she means something else, under those words. Meanwhile, I put the medicine in my mouth and before I fall unconscious, I think, _Sweet dreams? _

_I am dreaming. That much I know. In this dream, I seem to be in Olympus, but not the original one, the modern day Olympus that is on top floor of the Empire State Building. 600__th__ floor to be exact. I am carried away to a temple, Poseidon's Temple. I do not think that it is a mistake that I am being brought here. When I go inside I see a light, made by a torch. Posted on the wall by the torch, is a note. It says:_

Sally-

I have sent some gifts to your apartment, all to help our children conceal themselves. Some of the most important gifts are the cribs, which are monster-proof, fireproof and will protect them from almost any other harm and just in case I have put a enchantment on the apartment, to keep it free from monsters entirely. I also have necklaces for them, so that when they are outside and in the normal world, they won't attract trouble. Or at least any mythical/magical trouble, but I cannot guarantee them not to have any regular mortal trouble. There are other numerous gifts that I will give Perseus and Marlene, as they grow older. They are extremely powerful already so be ready for some…surprises from them. Take care of yourself and our children, and I love you; stay alive.

-Poseidon

_I felt tears forming in my eyes as I read the letter, over and over again. I reached over and grabbed it and hugged it close to my chest, smiling contentedly. "I love you Poseidon, I will take care of our children and bring them to camp when they're ready so they become the greatest heroes ever known. But please, watch over them when I'm not there." And with that, I was whisked away into another dream, one of a perfect family living in love and harmony together. _


	2. Chapter 2- Everything Has Changed

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of their characters. I only own my own characters, such as Marlene and some others that will come later on in the story. Please enjoy! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me how it is so far :) **

**PEACE OUT! -Bella! **

Poseidon P.O.V.

I am sitting at the Winter Solstice meeting, not even paying attention to Zeus blabbing on and on. _Why can't he just shut up sometimes? _I sigh, resting my head in my hands. It kills me every day knowing that my children are out there, without my full protection and guidance. _Curse Zeus and his stupid Ancient Laws… I can only hope that they will never have any harm come to them. But the Fates will play their cruel game, and I may not have any say in it at all, _I think bitterly. I now focus my attention on the meeting and sigh once again, having to listen to my idiotic relative's stupid and relentless arguing_. This is going to be one long meeting._

-9 years later-

Sally P.O.V.

My little Percy and Marlene Isabella are playing tag together in the park as I sit on the bench, watching them contentedly. They are definitely powerful, I can see that much. But luckily they aren't aware of their power yet, but in time they will find out and I only hope that I will be able to get them to Camp safely. I have to be extra cautious with them around large bodies of water, as there have already been some, ahem, _incidents_. Luckily I got Marlene and Percy out of trouble that time, but I still have to be extremely cautious about those sorts of situations from then on.

I was so caught up in my thoughts; I did not see three sinister figures approaching my two little angels. But when I do, I rushed towards my children, grab them and start to rapidly walk away with them, until an evil, raspy voice says, signaling what I have been dreading for a long time,

"Sally Jackson, we have come to kill you."

I stop dead in my tracks. I then grab Percy and Marlene, engulfing them in one last hug before whispering rapidly to them. "Percy, Marlene, take these gifts; they are from your father so treat them well." I say, handing Percy a seemingly ordinary pen and a fancy Rolex-type wristwatch and I then give Marlene a beautiful ring studded with diamonds, sapphires and emeralds, and a charm bracelet with a trident, Pegasus, arrow, twin hunting knives, a detailed shield, starfish, angelfish and a crescent moon, along with some other charms on it.

"Run, far away, and do not, ever look back. I love you both. If you are hurt, find water immediately and it will help you. I am so proud of you both, and if you see your father, tell him that I am so sorry. Goodbye, my angels." I say, kissing both of them on the brow.

Percy's sea green and Marlene's ocean blue eyes radiate fear and worry. I smile slightly at them. The three figures are rapidly approaching us now, and I cannot risk my children's lives. "Percy! Marlene! Run! Now!" I say frantically, shooing them in the direction away from the monsters that are almost within range. They take off as if they were being chased by hell. _Please let them find somewhere safe._

I send a prayer to all the gods and goddesses for help and then pull on the charm attached to my necklace. Immediately, two blue and green long bladed daggers, studded with sapphires and emeralds, are in my hands. _I will not go down with a fight,_ I think; a single and silent tear trickling down my face. "I love you. Please forgive me, one day." I whisper quietly, before going into defense mode as the three monsters attack me. I dodge, stabbing one of the clothed figures as it bursts into golden dust before my eyes. I do not have any time sit here and relax, though. The last two monsters approach me, more warily than before, knowing I am not to be underestimated. I strike, ducking under them before jabbing the blade into one of their bodies, immediately bursting into the dust. But before I can turn around to face my other opponent, I feel excruciating pain erupting in my side before I fall, seeing the satisfied and twisted smile as the monster approaches. Looking closer, it seems to be a Telkhine, an adult no less, and it snarls, baring its fangs as it says, "Goodbye, Sally Jackson. This is your end."

Despair claws its way into my heart as my breathing starts to slow down and becomes strained. With a final effort I hurl one of my daggers at its receding figure, and it lands with a resounding thunk before it gives out a surprised whimper and promptly bursts into monster dust, coating the sidewalk. As if on cue, it starts to drizzle, coating the sidewalks as if the droplets of rain are tears falling from the sky. I smile for the last time as I close my eyes for, and am engulfed in darkness.

Percy P.O.V.

As soon as Mom pushes us away I drag Mar away from the scary people. We run until I feel like I cannot run any more. I do not know what has just happened, but I don't think I'll ever see Mom again. She is brave. As the sun dips below the buildings and starts to turn into night, I stop, fiddling with the pen Mom gave me and I say to Marlene, panting,

"Mar, I don't think I can go much long-"

I am cut off by a growl behind us. I yelp accidentally uncap the pen while spinning around only to see a dog-fish monster yelp before exploding, only leaving dust behind it. In the pen's place, there is a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs and it feels perfectly balanced in my hands.

I would have sat there all day staring at it, but I hear more growling in the dark of an alley way and more dog-fish people come out of it. I am truly terrified, and I do not know if I'll make it out alive, even with the sword.

"Perce, if we do not make it out of here alive, know that I love you." Mar whispers to me.

"I love you too Marabella," I say, using Mom's nickname for her. A single tear drops down her cheek, and I wipe it off her face tenderly. "We'll go down together. Always." She cracks a smile, a bitter one at that, and I find myself smiling as well.

"Time to see if we can find out how to use the gifts now, right?"

"Yeah." I say, and I try fiddling around with the watch until I become frustrated and slap the clock, hitting the stopwatch button. Immediately, it expands until I am holding a round war shield, four feet wide, the inside soft leather, the outside polished bronze engraved with designs of the sea. The thing is it doesn't feel awkward or anything, and feels as though it belongs with me.

_Here we go, _I think as they attack. I slash, duck, stab, roll, going through those motions, killing a demon with each strike. I feel invincible and as I see more coming, I can only think, _bring it on. _I see Marlene to my left holding two wicked looking knives, with jewels embedded on the hilts.

All of a sudden, two people are here next to us. One is shorter than the other and they seem to be brother and sister. Both have dark silky black hair. The girl's hair goes just past her waist that is in an elegant braid down her back. She seems to be either older or more mature than me. She has onyx colored eyes and in her hand are midnight black daggers, which seems to radiate power, death and darkness. She has pale but shining skin, which makes it look like she bathed in moon water or something. On her back is a silver bow and quiver that shine as bright as the moon itself. On her back is a dull brown backpack. It looks small, but I have a feeling that it can hold more than it looks like. The boy is shorter than the girl and seems about a year younger than Mar and I, with shaggy midnight black hair. He has pale skin, but it does not seem to glow like the girl's. He as well has dark eyes with dark circles under them, and looking at both their eyes they seem hold sadness and yet I can see bravery and courage within them as well. In his hand is a wicked sword that is the same material as the knives and also seems to soak up the darkness evilly; but the boy and girl do not seem to be threats. In fact, they look like they're coming to our aide.

The girl stops, and says to the demons dog-fish,

"Stop! You do not want to cross me." She sweeps her hand and the ground cracks open, skeleton warrior-people crawling out of the crack; standing in front of us in a protective stance. For some reason, this doesn't seem to scare or surprise me at all. The leader of the monsters steps forward and snarls while saying,

"The twins are ours, they are the children of our greatest enemy, that insufferable Sea God." _Sea God? _I have no time to ponder this, for both the boy and the girl stiffen with surprise, and turn towards us, eyes wide with fear, and for some reason, understanding. "Ah, so you did not know," the sea demon says, snarling and laughing cruelly. The two then turn back towards the creatures and the girl laughs harshly.

"All the more of a reason to help them and kill you, as they are our cousins, after all." My brain is swimming with confusion. _Cousins? I don't even know them. _I turn to Marlene, and she looks back at me, her eyes mirroring my confusion. But I can see the gears in her brain turning. She seems to come upon a conclusion and her eyes widen. '_Greek Gods and Mythology' _she mouths to me. I ponder this for about two seconds, before everything comes into place. All the weird things that have happened come back to me in flashes.

_A man in a long trench coat and a hat that covered his face, following Marlene and I back home from school one day. And no one but my mom believed me when I said that when I saw under the hat the man only had one, large eye in the center of his forehead. _

_A girl with pure red eyes, flaming hair, sharp fangs curling out of her mouth and one leg of a donkey and another leg made completely out of metal. She had turned towards me and hissed, "One day, little hero." Then turned around and disappeared in a column of flames. I had looked around frantically, but everyone else was acting as though nothing had happened and nothing was wrong._

_On a train when we went on vacation, I looked out the window and saw some things that looked like centaurs running around in the forest, and a little one saw and waved to me. I waved back in a daze, until I quickly looked around, but once again, no one except my Mom and Marlene had seemed to see them. My Mom had smiled at me knowingly, her eyes sparkling like she knew a secret and the three of us were apart of it all. Marlene had just looked at me, her blue eyes alive and sparking. She had mouthed, 'Woah.' to me. I had probably had the same expression of awe that she did._

Many more of this type of flashbacks came to me in a second, and my eyes winded with shock. So many things that had been left, unexplained, now made sense. Why Mom had always seemed so nervous when we were out of the house; she had probably had been expecting something like this to happen. Something else clicked. _The Sea God. Poseidon. Children of the Sea God? _But that would have to mean, _No way. _I thought to myself. _Yes, way, _another part of me argued Yes, _You're a demigod, like Perseus and Heracles from the old stories. I guess the Gods didn't change much, then. No wonder my father was never there. I bet there is a rule that doesn't allow him to visit me. Huh. This explains a lot. Wait they said that we're cousins. I don't think that Mom had any relatives that are alive, at least. So it must be from my OTHER side of the family. So the would have to be children of Zeus or Hades. It must be Hades, from what I saw with the skeleton people coming out of the ground. I guess tha-_

I am cut off from my wandering ADHD mind, when the sea demons charge. The four of us quickly look at each other, then shrug and attack, with the skeletons. I suddenly feel exhilarated, and I can tell that I am relying on my instinct alone. I jab, block and swipe with my sword and I concentrate all my anger on these monsters. _They are the reason for Mom's brave death. She saved us both. Now it's time for revenge. _I feel a sharp tug in my gut, and all of a sudden, I feel my self being lifted off the ground. A hand finds its way to mine, clasping it firmly. I look to my right, and I see Marlene with me, in what seems to be our own personal storm-hurricane-and-earthquake-thing. The only thing it's missing is lightning. _Oh well, this will have to do. _Our eyes connect for a second, and we attack the monsters full force. They do not stand a chance, and are defeated in a matter of seconds. My limbs grow heavy, and I feel as though I have swam across the Atlantic ocean and back. We suddenly drop to the ground, exhausted, but still holding hands._ Together as always._ The two people come rushing over as fast as they can, and the boy brings a canteen and a plastic bag out of the brown backpack. The girl looks at us, and smiles slightly, saying,

"Don't worry, little cousins, we will take care of you. I am Bianca Di Angelo, and this is my little brother, Nico. Rest now, you'll need it." She starts to softly sing a soothing lullaby, and as a result, my eyes grow heavy, so I close my eyes and let the darkness embrace me.


End file.
